


[Podfic] Metropolis

by jediseagull



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cyborgs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediseagull/pseuds/jediseagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sullivan puts Carl and Phil with Bones, and there's something about the three of them that's electric.</p>
<p>Carl mentions it to Phil once, and Phil gives him that small smile he has and says, "It's me."</p>
<p>It takes Carl a moment to get the joke. He forgets, sometimes, that Phil is mostly made up of wires and synthetic material. Phil is watching him, so he hurries to smile back.</p>
<p>(podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6880138">Metropolis</a> by theladyscribe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metropolis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880138) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



> Art and audio by [jediseagull](http://jedi-seagull.tumblr.com), fic by [theladyscribe](http://theladyscribe.tumblr.com) \- thanks for letting me record this!

Stream or download on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-791731090/metropolis-theladyscribe).


End file.
